The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for providing and enhancing amusement park experiences related to pneumatic robotic systems.
Various amusement rides and exhibits have been created to provide guests with unique interactive, motion, and visual experiences. In various rides and exhibits, guest experiences may be enhanced by employing certain interactive robotic features within the rides and exhibits. However, it is now recognized that various mechanical devices that actuate these interactive components may often appear to move in a linear or excessively mechanical manner that leaves the user with the impression of interacting with a robot, as opposed to a more life-like object.